Blowing Smoke
by Nippyeol
Summary: Jean decides to get his boyfriend high for the first time. How will Marco react to the drug?


Jean leaned back against the couch, languidly blowing all the smoke from his lungs as he passed the bong to his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and relaxed, waiting to hear the click of the lighter next to him. After a few minutes of silence he frowned and slowly sat up, staring at the man to his left, a question present in his eyes.

"Marco?" he questioned, "You ok man?"

Marco jumped, looking up from the bong carefully balanced between his legs. His face changed from calculating focus to a bashful smile, one hand reaching up to scratch behind his neck.

"Yeah Jean. Don't worry, i'm fine." Marco replied, grin widening but eyes darting away. Jean only narrowed his eyes and scoffed in return. Marco's face dropped with his hand as he nervously began fiddling with the knee of his jeans.

"It's just… i've never done this before, ya know?" Much to Marco's dismay Jean's laughter filled the room.

"Don't tell me you're nervous! Or are you scared?" Jean continued giggling as Marco quickly exclaimed,

"Not afraid! Not afraid. Just… what if something happens? What if I say or do something stupid?" Marco began nervously chewing on his lip, running through all the worst scenarios in his head. A gentle hand on his cheek quickly brought him back to reality. He looked up and was met with warm golden eyes staring back down into his own.

"Hey," Jean all but whispered, "Don't worry. Nothing bad is gonna happen." He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Marco's forehead. "And remember, you don't have to do this you don't want to babe." Jean reached down to grab his bong from between his boyfriend's legs and began to stand when he was suddenly yanked back down from the back of his shirt.

"Wait!" Marco nearly screamed, "I still want to try… if it's with you it should be ok, right?"

Jean smirked in satisfaction and victory as Marco nervously played with the lighter in his hands, twirling it around his long fingers.

"Of course it'll be ok! But let's easy for you. We'll shotgun it!" Marco looked up curiously through eyelashes at Jean.

"Ho-how do you shotgun?" An evil glint flashed through Jean's eyes as his smirked turned into a devilish grin.

"You're about to find out Marco."

As Marco's face began to heat up in a sort of scared excitement as Jean snatched the lighter from his hands. While he torched the bowl and took his hit, Marco began to wonder what exactly he was supposed to be doing. Suddenly Jean's hand was moving up his thigh, stopping three fourths of the way up and squeezing. Marco let out a surprised gasp and his boyfriend took the opportunity to press their mouths together.

Smoke invaded Marco's senses. As Jean blew the entirety of his hit from his lungs to Marco's, Marco tried desperately to breathe it all in. Jean, on the other hand, had approximately two seconds to swipe his tongue across his boyfriends before Marco exploded into a fit of coughs.

"H-Holy… s-shit." he managed to choke out between a few particularly violent hacks. Jean only laughed and jumped of the couch, soothingly rubbing Marco's back.

"I'll go get you some water babe."

As Jean ran off to the kitchen, Marco took a moment to think about how he felt, aside from the god awful coughing of course. The smoke had burned and stuck in his throat and the whole ordeal had given him a headache. His eyes were watering and his breath was coming out raspy and labored. All in all he didn't really think that he liked it.

As Jean came rushing back into the room, tears of laughter still sitting haphazardly in the corners of his eyes, Marco finally began to calm down. He greedily grabbed his water and gulped it down in a flash while Jean watched from beside him, already relighting the bowl. He cleared the bong easily, even going as far as to blow smoke rings in Marco's direction.

"Dick" Marco whispered, jealous of how easy this was for his show-off boyfriend.

"Maybe later if you're lucky." Jean shot back with a wink. He lit the bowl once again as Marco watched. Against his better judgement when Jean moved toward him, Marco met him halfway and cautiously attempted to safely breathe in the smoke that Jean blew into his mouth. Even though it still stuck in the back of his throat and burned holes in his lungs, Marco barely coughed to both of their surprise.

He shot his head up in excitement, ready to tell Jean that it wasn't that bad, but Jean was already ready to shotgun him his next hit. This time Jeans hand moved again to Marco's upper thigh, his lips lingered a little longer on Marco's mouth than necessary.

That's when Marco really felt the stuff kick in. He felt the smoke snake through his body, through his lungs, his throat, and even his head. In fact his whole body seemed to be getting lighter, on the verge of floating off the couch. When he finally realized he'd been staring down at his hands, he looked up and caught Jean's eyes, they had become quite bloodshot and glassy. He briefly wondered if his eyes were a reflection of Jean's.

"You think you're ready to hit this all by yourself?" Jean asked. Marco blushed and glanced down only to look back up from under his thick, long lashes,

"I prefer when you do it for me." Apparently those were the magic words because Jean's face turned a delightful shade of red and he immediately but all his concentration into sparking up another hit for Marco.

Things went on like this for the next several minutes, each time Marco feeling the burn less and less and Jean's hands and mouth lingering even longer than the time before until finally, the bong sat abandoned on the coffee table, all but forgotten.

Before he knew what had happened, Marco was laying back on the couch, reveling in the way the fabric felt against his bare back. Had their couch always been this _soft_? Jean was hovering over him, lazily planting sloppy kisses down his neck and jaw. Every time lips connected to skin Marco felt a warm fuzzy shock run through his entire body like an electrical current. He had never felt this _good _before.

His eyes were rolling back and swimming in his head. Everywhere Jean's mouth had been he felt a lingering sensation warm as fire. Had they been laying there for two minutes or two hours? He couldn't tell and he couldn't find it in himself to really care.

Marco moved his hands to Jean's hair, brushing his fingers through the sandy brown locks. Had Jean's hair always been that silky and smooth? He was so enthralled in the feeling of his boyfriend's hair sliding between his fingers that he forgot about the mouth that was trailing down his neck. That is until Jean growled and bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. It didn't hurt like it normally would but the shock was enough to draw Marco's attention back down to him.

"You're supposed to be paying attention to _me_" Jean growled out huskily, "not my fucking hair."

Marco stared at Jean, taking a moment to process what had come out of his mouth and not simply the fact that it had been moving. When he finally took in what he had heard he let a wide grin stretch across his face, taking note of the way Jean blushed slightly and looked away.

"Oh course baby." Marco giggled as he moved forward to capture Jean's lips with his own. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as Marco flicked his out his tongue to deepen to kiss, he couldn't remember the last time a makeout session had felt so amazing.

He decided to take it one step further as he moved his hands down and up under Jean's tee shirt. Slowly he ran his fingers across the alabaster skin, feeling the taut muscles of Jean's stomach. Suddenly every inch of his chest felt like new territory Marco was more than eager to explore.

When his fingers brushed over Jean's nipples, the man released a low moan into Marco's mouth, pulling away from the kiss with a small string of saliva connecting them.

"_mmm Marco_" Jean breathed out. Suddenly an idea popped into Marco's head followed by fits of laughter falling from his mouth.

Hearing his giggles, Jean became bashful, afraid his boyfriend was laughing at him

"W-What?!" Jean demanded. Seeing him upset and flustered only served to make Marco laugh harder.

"God dammit, what?!" Jean demanded once again, childishly crossing his arms and pouting in frustration.

"J-Jean" Marco managed to force out through his peels of laughter.

"Marco I swear to God I will leave if you don't stop laughing" Jean threatened.

"N-No don't g-go" Marco begged, attempting to calm himself down.

"Then tell me what's so fucking funny!" Jean yelled

Finally all laughter ceased as a wide grin spread across Marco's face.

"Jean have you ever had sex high?" Jean could have swore his jaw actually hit the floor.


End file.
